La luz de mi vida
by Xanxisk-chan
Summary: Seto escucha un comentario muy curioso y decide ver... pero no sabra que algo cambiara su vida... al entrar a esa casa... Seto x jono


Aquí estoy yo con esta historia

Para los que saben que es yaoi homo fóbicos no disponibles para leer

... yugioh no me pertenece si no a su respectivo dueño yo solo los uso para divertirme un poco xD

Ya esta historia se los dedico a mis mejores amigas y amigos xD y también para los que les gusta esta pareja seto x jonouchi

Como verán es mi primera historia entre estos 2 personajes xD no soy muy buena pero heme aquí con un intento xD

Ahora si al fic!...

**°...la luz de mi vida...°**

Único capitulo

No tenia algún problema alguno, pero era un chico muy ocupado para su edad, no tenia amigos y su única familia era el pequeño mokuba su hermano menor, que a pesar de las desgracias de su vida cuidaba a mokuba, principalmente por su futuro, él quería que tuviera una vida bien hecha y derecha y no así como el la tenia ahora... un mundo cerrado, con su ocupación solamente en kaiba corp y que pasaba trabajando. Obviamente como todo chico normal iba a la escuela. Seto Kaiba tambien asistía y sin duda tenia en todos los ramos las mejores notas, excelente calificaciones para una persona normal de 17 años, es decir era un genio, no solo eso, era el CEO mas grande de todo Japón

Cada día se arreglaba, tomaba su laptop e iba a la escuela, al momento de llegar al aula de clases vio pasar a la pandilla de la "Amistad", le molestaba aquellos comentarios que hacia ese grupo, compuesto por Yami, Yugi, Honda y Anzu, de cierto modo siempre encontraba que los discursos que hacia esa chica llamada Anzu "chicos, nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase, siempre nos apoyaremos entre nosotros" eran totalmente ridículos, Seto Kaiba creía que la amistad era una debilidad fácil para quitarle la dignidad que tiene uno, por esa razón, él era frió y muy serio porque nadie permitiría que le quitasen las 2 cosas mas valiosas y importantes; KC y mokuba.

Escuchando algunos compañeros mas del salón de clases, uno le llamo bastante la atención que provenía especialmente de uno de los chicos que tenia una cara depravada y que no se la quitaba nadie. Aquel comentario decía que había una casa que funcionaba las horas de la noche, especialmente a las 12.00... y cual la función era complacerte a toda costa de apetito sexual, es decir una casa de rameras. Dentro de la casa contaban que había un chico lo bastante sabroso para valer la pena, cobraban ni tanto ni tan poco, "ja", exclamo Kaiba la plata no era un problema después de todo era un ricachon, un multimillonario, aun así quiso investigar y inmediatamente anoto la dirección ese tal "chico" lo había dejado demasiado intrigado, por lo tanto el desasearía su curiosidad yendo a ese lugar.

Eran las 11.30 pm, el estaba arreglándose para presentarse, no estaba nervioso, cero preocupación el tenia el poder, pero por eso mismo tenia que ocultar su verdadera imagen cuando fuese a hacia haya, ya que seguramente abría algún compañero de curso que lo reconociera y eso seria de una muy mala reputación, pues podría que ese tipo hablaría muy mal de Seto Kaiba, podía perder todo lo que había ganado hasta ahora.

adonde vas hermano, tan tarde? – pregunto el inocente hermano de Seto -

tengo asuntos que atender, mokuba – miró la hora y se apresuro mas ya faltaba muy poco – hermanito, porque no te vas a dormir?... – le decía – te prometo que el próximo sábado estaré todo el día contigo...

Su hermano solo sonrió y asintió abrazándolo completamente, este también sonrió y mokuba se separo para ir a su habitación despidiéndose de él.

Ahora seto se iba hacia ese lugar...

Mando al chofer que conduciera cerca de la plaza de domino city y mandándole indicaciones que cuando estuviera listo el lo llamaría para que lo fuera a buscar.

Cuando Seto entró a la casa pudo notar que era perfectamente de rameras, había un ambiente poco agradable se podía decir asqueroso ya que varias mujeres con atuendos que exaltaba sus pechos o partes traseras se veían grotescas, corrían para acosarlo, camino con paso firme y con la mirada seria, se acerco al recepcionista con poco agrado y le comunico.

quiero una habitación con el mejor chico que tenga – se lo dijo en seco -

el señor solo se atino a mirarlo y sonreír con malicia – hmmm... tenemos muchos chicos buenos a su disposición – le dijo a Seto -

dígame, cuales? – le pregunto -

a ver – viendo la lista – esta kawori, kiota, hiroshi... – en un momento lo pensó pero después dijo y seto solo lo quedo escuchando con atención – tenemos uno en especial, pero no sé si usted joven pueda pagarlo -

la plata no es problema – no supo cuando le atinó a escoger ese chico del que hablaba el recepcionista – quiero una con ese...

hmmm... – lo miro para luego decir – claro no hay problema, Francis prepara la habitación 111 con el chico Jonouchi Kastuya por favor... – para luego decirle la cantidad exacta que tenia que pagar por la noche y seto solamente se lo paso en efectivo – gracias que disfrute su estancia... cualquier cosa tiene un intercomunicador en la habitación...

a seto lo dirigieron por un camino largo, se dio cuenta que la casa era muy grande y que habían demasiadas habitaciones para clientes... en una de las puertas se detuvieron, Seto entró, mientras que la chica le guiño un ojo para luego cerrar la puerta, la habitación estaba decorada asquerosamente con adornos de corazones y cosas rojas, también estaba en muy mal estado, al medio había una cama en forma de corazón y como dijo este señor, un comunicador para pedir algo.

que basurero – se quejo... que más iba esperar era una casa llena de mujeres que se ganan la vida en el sexo -

no me haga daño, por favor – seto escucho una vos proveniente de una esquina de la pieza, se trataba de un chico rubio, lentamente Seto se acerco con toda la autoridad del mundo hacia el chico y cuando pudo identificar mejor estaba desnudo completo, tenia pequeñas marcas de noches anteriores, pero lo que más dejo atónito al CEO fueron unos ojos de color miel, se podía notar que su mirada estaba triste como un cachorrito en medio de la lluvia – estoy cansado...

aun así el quería esa noche, había pagado, una miseria pensó pero era dinero y lo cobraría – pague por estar yo aquí, así que te tienes que acostar conmigo – lo dijo bastante rudo que a jonouchi se tenso y se asusto, preparándose para lo peor según el -

El Ceo se acerco lentamente mas al chico, cielos que esta haciendo en ese lugar el empresario más importante... pero al mirar al chico sintió que algo desconocía... era un sentimiento... dios, estaba sintiendo algo?... Él teniendo sentimientos?...

Jonouchi también sintió algo, pero se dio cuenta que esta persona era un chico frío y sin sentimientos, la mirada azul que desprendía tenia una mezcla de tristeza con un poco de odio, mirando bastante bien se fijo que era una persona bastante diferente a los demás, no era muy sociable este chico, pero de a pesar de aquello este hombre no lo trataba como tal, a decir verdad, Seto Kaiba lo había abrazado revolviendo sus cabellos y empujarlo con lentitud hacia la cama, jonouchi le gusto aquel trato, no era tan brusco con el y eso era lo mejor después de pasar varias noches con los peores tratos.

Así Seto no se explicaba este comportamiento, no sabia cual era el hechizo que tenia este cachorro con el y lo impulsaba a hacer esas cosas... le empezó a dar besos desde los labios hasta el final del cuello y el chico bajo él gemía suavemente que a Seto le gusto ese gesto de suspiros tan encantadores.

Luego lo miro... pensando mejor jonouchi tenia un cuerpo delgado y alto como el, solo que él era mas alto y mas moreno... quiso probar cada pedacito de piel del rubio lamiendo, succionando, disfrutando, y jono solo gemía y gemía. Viendo que el aun tenia ropa... se las ingenio para quitárselos al CEO primero los botones de aquella camisa costosa, para luego bajar hasta los pantalones, bajándoselos tentativamente lamiéndose los labios... y mirando que Kaiba estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquellos sutiles movimientos, y fue cuando el ceo tembló un poco por el contacto de jonouchi con su bóxer, sintiendo como el cachorro tomaba su miembro para masturbarlo provocando placer, seto cada vez respiraba entrecortadamente, tenia el pelo revuelto, lo que le hacia ver mas sexy... pronto seto se da cuenta que esta a punto a llegar al final, y dominando completamente se apodera del cuerpo de jonouchi, el quería tenerlo, quería saber como se sentía estar en el interior del rubio... por eso mismo comenzó a prepararlo masturbándolo también... para luego succionar tan fuerte del rubio que grito viniéndose... en la boca del castaño...

Cuerpos en movimiento, transpiración, deseo, era lo que había en aquella habitación, con delicadeza el CEO comienza a meter un dedo en la entrada del rubio y sacando de parte un quejido de dolor y placer... para que no sufriera tanto seto seguía acariciando al rubio y dándole pequeños y tiernos besos por todo el cuerpo, así calmando un poco el dolor. Ya después coloco el segundo dedo... recibiendo ya un mas quejido de dolor con placer... pero se acostumbro al tiro por la ternura que seto empleaba... cuando ya estaba mejor termino colocando el tercer dedo... y no había tanto dolor... por eso seto los movió se arriba a bajo de lado un poco para estimular la entrada y poder penetrarlo sin dolor alguno... ya cuando era hora, saco sus dedo y con su gran miembro comenzó a invadir la entrada de jonouchi... este gemía cada vez mas fuerte la invasión le producía mas placer... hasta que seto entro por completo de un tirón dentro del cachorro... con un grito de placer total por parte de ambos... así se quedo seto hasta que el rubio se acostumbrara a tener a seto dentro de él... y cuando ya era tiempo comenzó seto a moverse saliendo y entrando...

Después de un rato ambos se vinieron... uno en el estomago de ambos y el otro dentro del rubio... y ya cansados acomodando ambos en la cama Seto abrazo al rubio y el otro se quedo en el pecho del castaño... para tener un reparador sueño.

°o°o°o°o°

Se despertó de repente, encontrándose con un bello rubio de ojos mieles, desprendía un exquisito olor que le encantaba a kaiba, era tan dulce e irresistible, lo abrazo un poco mas fuerte pero con delicadeza, pero aun así despertó al lindo cachorro de su sueño... abriendo sus ojos y seto... pudo observar la belleza.

buenos días... señor – le dijo a seto cortésmente -

cachorro – le dijo con firmeza – me llamo... Seto Kaiba -

el chico rubio abrió mas sus ojos en forma de impresión y se llevo una mano tapándose los labios – S-Seto... K-Ka-Kaiba! – grito fuerte el rubio que resonó por toda la habitación pero que gracias a dios no se escucho mas lejos -

shhhh... – lo silencio el castaño – no saben acá que soy Kaiba... puedes cerrar tu boca para callarte? – se lo pidió de buena gana al rubio -

el cachorro solo asintió, sacando sus manos de sus labios y mirando seriamente al castaño solo se limito a decir... – órale!

Seto solo sonrió un poco, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente cuando lo reconocía se impresionara y gritara de esa manera, la verdad eso tampoco le importaba pero esta vez era una excepción.

y dime jono... -

Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto interrumpiéndolo -

cuando reserve... la habitación me dijeron como te llamabas – le dijo seto con toda naturalidad, el sabia que jonouchi estaba comportándose de esa manera con él, después de todo tubo una agradable sesión de sexo anoche. Después el rubio se quedo callado, no tenia mucho que hablar con el y el CEO lo noto – bueno... como decía... que haces en este espantoso lugar, tan joven... además vendiéndote... – aquellas palabras la ultima frase, dejo muy triste a jonouchi – yo bueno... quiero decir... – se excuso el castaño tratando de mejorar lo que había dicho pero -

no, tienes razón – interrumpió otra vez el cachorro... de un cierto modo el CEO tenia la razón – bueno yo... mi padre... – lo miro a los ojos viendo aquellas esferas brillantes de color azul tan hermosos como el mar – bueno el... – no tenia mucha confianza para expresar eso tan duro de su vida, pero solo se atino a mirar a Seto viendo que con el si podía confiar por lo tanto decidió decírselo no antes de tomar aire y relajarse un poco – mi padre... es el encargado del lugar – tono triste – me dijo que si no trabajaba en esta sucia casa, me abandonaría y me botaría ala calle... en ese tiempo yo no tenia dinero... para mantenerme solo... -

a Seto le vino un sentimiento que no conocía muy bien, podría llegar a ser lastima con pena? Se preguntaba a todo esto siguió interrogando al rubio – pero... porque no te puedes ir ya de este lugar? -

porque estoy encerrado aquí - de a poco notaba seto que el cachorro sé ponía cada vez más triste – mi padre no me deja salir, además si logro salir justo en el momento mi padre me golpearía... -

sintió como la sangre le hervía dentro, como un padre podía hacer semejante cosa con su hijo!... bueno... tampoco estaba tan lejos Gozaburo Kaiba era un hombre despreciable sin sentimientos... y que seto lo odiaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser – ya te ha golpeado antes cachorro? -

demasiadas veces! – se desespero – estoy cansado, no quiero seguir aquí en este lugar, me duele el cuerpo, me siento mal, tengo heridas que no han sanado – en ese entonces jono comenzó a sollozar -

el castaño también se sintió culpable... el también se había acostado con él... había tocado su cuerpo, lo había penetrado... -... – no quiso decir nada mas y solo agacho su cabeza sin mirar ah jono -

pero... – el cachorro noto esto a la perfección, no le gustaba ver triste a la gente – no lo decía por ti... – se seco las pequeñas lagrimas que habían caído de sus ojos con la punta de sus dedos para luego mirar al castaño con una agradable sonrisa – la verdad, sentí que eras muy suave conmigo... muchas gracias... no me dolió casi nada... -

Después de estas palabras seto se sintió mejor... la verdad que estaba sintiendo cosas por este rubio... la sonrisa también era hermosa la del cachorro... animaba a cualquiera... y solo se limito a sonreír... seto kaiba sonriendo?... se va a caer el mundo.

°o°o°o°o°

El empresario de KC llegó a su mansión... no para de pensar en ese rubio, había caído bajo... el Ceo estaba sintiendo cosas por el... por un chico que trabaja en esas casas... dios... a donde llegara a parar ahora...

Al momento de estar frente a la puerta... le abrió el mayordomo recibiéndolo... este lo saludo como de costumbre, a que seto no lo saludo... ni nada solo paso... ya era normal eso.

Al entrar escucho unos pasas corriendo hacia el, que de paso recibió un fuerte abrazo de su hermano mokuba.

Seto – le saludo mokuba abrazándolo mas fuerte -

hola mokuba – también le abrazo – como estas?

bien... – le dijo – pero donde pasaste la noche hermano?

tuve que resolver algunos asuntos muy importantes- oh si... como el caso del cachorro jonouchi katsuya – por eso... me aloje en un hotel...

oh.. vaya seto, te extrañe mucho -

yo también hermano – sonrió el – algo nuevo?

no, no ha pasado nada desde que te fuiste anoche... – le dijo -

gracias mokuba – y dicho esto se dispuso a ir a su habitación para terminar algunos asuntos de la corporación que quedaron pendientes

Tecleaba en su laptop tan rápido, rellenando las hojas de "Word", pero en el transcurso del trabajo, seguía pensando en aquel chico jonouchi Kastuya, no podía comprender, el era el CEO y no le permitían amar, a excepción de su hermano mokuba... ni sentir y eso mismo estaba haciendo, algo extraño... el rubio, era el único quien producía esa sensación... porque? No lo sabia, pero debía impedirlo... que pasaría?... esto era un sueño... pensó.

°o°o°o°o°

Sonreía con total felicidad, la visita de la noche anterior lo había hecho ver estrellas, de a pesar de que ese hombre tenia una personalidad fría, el se comporto al contrario de lo que siempre hace... era tan apuesto, tan hermoso, tan dominante, tan él, la verdad no sabia muy bien quien era Seto Kaiba, decían algunas cosas de que tenia un corazón de piedra... que no importara el insecto quien fuera con tal de pasar encima de el, para poder conseguir lo que el quisiera.

en que tanto piensas jono? – le pregunto ese chico que se acerco para sentarse a lado de su amigo -

ah?... ah hola kaworu... – dijo – yo solo pensaba...

Té apuesto a que pensabas en ese tal chico, joven que vino el otro día – kaworu era unos de los amigos de jono en ese lugar, su trama era un poco mas diferente a la del rubio. Trabajaba ahí para ayudar económicamente a su familia, que en ese tiempo no había mucho trabajo decente y solo pudo conseguir este, aun que no pagaran lo suficiente, tenia un trabajo -

bueno... – se sonrojo el cachorro – pues si, es que anoche la pase tan bien con él, fue tan suave conmigo, no me dolió casi nada... – le contaba el muy emocionado – fue tan maravilloso...

ah ya veo... – reía un poco – tu crees que vendrá otra vez? – le pregunto y este puso una caria seria -.

no lo sé – dijo medio triste – fue tan rápido nuestro pequeño dialogo que tuvimos en la mañana... -

oh... espero que venga mas... espero que dios te de una oportunidad – le dijo animando a su amigo pero triste también -

si me la da a mí por supuesto que a ti también amigo... – le dijo también -

gracias jono, eres un buen amigo – le dijo mirándolo con una media sonrisa y que jono también lo contesto -

°o°o°o°o°

ahhhhhhh!... – se quejo Seto – no puedo trabajar así! – grito seto, dejando de teclear en su mini computador portátil -

el todopoderoso kaiba tenia una mezcla de sentimientos que no comprendía y ya no podía contener eso por mucho mas, se revolvió un poco el cabello dejándolo desordenado, para después salir disparado hacia ese lugar de los mil demonios, pero que tenia un ángel adentro.

Y llegando haya lo que hizo fue, bajarse de la limosina para luego caminar casi corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa, al momento golpeo fuerte y después de un pequeño corto tiempo, le atendió un chico alto que también era joven como jono...

se encuentra disponible jono? – le pregunto de manera fría -

ah ya veo, usted era el joven de anoche... mmm – pensó – no creo que jono pueda atenderlo -

solo deseo verlo... – le dijo casi en un susurro pero que claramente lo escucho el chico – puedo... por favor? – seto pidiendo por favor!... realmente se estaba volviendo loco.

mmm... a ver espéreme déjeme ver... – le contesto –

Inmediatamente el chico fue a la habitación, abriendo despacio para no ser notado, encontrando a jono muy ocupado mientras lo forcejeaba un señor viejo, ebrio que daba asco y cerrando tan despacio como abrió se devolvió.

perdone, pero el esta muy ocupado con un cliente... – le dijo y Seto al escuchar la palabra cliente quiso estrangular al tal "Cliente"... al parecer el setito kaiba estaba celoso...

Dicho esto el muchacho cerro con pestillo la puerta enfrente de kaiba, y este se enfureció, como dejaría que le cerraran la puerta enfrente de su cara!... entonces comenzó a forcejear la puerta, sin tener algún resultado ya rendido se va de ese lugar furioso.

. ah... ah... ahhh – gemía de dolor –

cielos, eres tan exquisito muchacho...mmm – dijo aquel hombre que penetraba al pobre cachorro – tu si vales la pena... mas que el resto... ahh!... mmm... ahhhhh...

pero jono no lo estaba disfrutando al contrario, le dolia mucho y ya no queria seguir ahi lo unico que estaba pensando en ese entonces era ver a su angel de ojos azules, para poder sacarlo de este lugar y no seguir en esta vida que mal decia a cada segundo o simplemente sentirse protegido en el pecho de él.

snif... snif... – sollozaba -

. Que demonios, Muchacho mal criado! Acaso no lo disfrutas tanto como yo? – le grito muy fuerte –

movió la cabeza en forma negativa, pero eso fue el gran error, el hombre comenzó a empujar mas fuerte, sacando a jonouchi de control y gritando – ahhhhhhh, PARE ME ESTA DOLIENDO DEMACIADO!

el hombre lo miro con una cara de maldad y pareciendo disfrutar de la situación – mmm... eso te pasa por no complacerme del todo... jejeje -

Seto... – dijo muy bajo para que el hombre no escuchara ya estaba desesperado – snif... snif...

2 dias después...

Un jonouchi hablaba tranquilamente con su amigo kaworu, ya estaba mejor del otro día donde el señor de tanto lo empujo provocó un desgarro muy grande pero que con un poco de curación se podía poner mejor..

Cómo te sientes jono? – le pregunto con una sonrisa que jono contesto -

mucho mejor ya no duele...

que bueno... – entonces recordó algo – ah, se me olvido decirte algo... – jono lo miro – cuando estuviste con ese hombre, vino el joven, que pregunto por ti...

S...! – corrigió – ah el!... que le dijiste?...

que estabas ocupado con otro cliente, jono al parecer le gustaste mucho... yo creo que puede venir otra vez... -

tu crees?... no me quiero hacer falsas ilusiones... – triste -

nah... no creo... – ambos de ahí se quedaron callados pero... al momento de mirar por la ventana se encontró con que un joven de ojos azules y pelo castaño estaba quieto mirando por la puerta... con una mirada muy reflexiva y pensativa... – jono!... mira quien esta afuera!...

enserio! – grito jono con mucha emoción -

si velo esta afuera... -.

y jonouchi sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta para abrir... al abrir, se encontró con el CEO, mirándolo con una sonrisa y ahí estaba él... preparándose para recibir aquellos brazos...

Seto! – grito e ir inmediatamente a abrazarlo -

hola... cachorro... – le dijo el CEO correspondiendo el abrazado y feliz lo besa en la frente – creo que extrañaste a tu dueño...

seto... – solo se limito a sonreír y abrazarlo con todas las ganas... lo echaba de menos... no podía negarlo...

bueno... te invito a salir... quieres? -

yo... – miro a ala puerta que ahí estaba kaworu... el solo le sonrió para luego mirar de nuevo al castaño y darle una sonrisa – claro vamos!...

así paso la tarde... seto ya estaba aceptando los sentimientos que sentía por el cachorro... y jonouchi también dejo amar a seto... creyendo que era su luz de esperanza que había mandando dios...

ajajajja... cachorro eres muy gracioso – le decía seto agarrado de la mano de jono -

jijiji... tu crees? – le pregunto ya mucho más lucido y feliz -

si... que bueno, ya te he visto más feliz jono me alegra eso – lo miro con una sonrisa -

bueno... será porque cierto joven de cabellos castaños me hizo el día más feliz? – jugo jono -

con esto seto se detuvo a mirar a jono para luego acercarse de apoco hacia los labios del rubio sintiendo el cálido aliento q desprendía este y el olor... cuando toca los labios del rubio y comienza un juego de besos que el cachorro no rechazo... que continuaron besándose durante un buen rato hasta que alguien los interrumpió...

JONOUCHI! – le grito ese hombre extraño que se bajo de un auto rojo -

padre! – se asusto jonouchi escondiéndose en los brazos de seto, que solo miro extrañado, ese hombre asqueroso era su padre? -

KATSUYA VAMOS A LA CASA AHORA MISMO! – lo tomo del brazo apartándolo de los brazos del oji azul – con un demonio chiquillo no vuelvas a salir de la casa me escuchaste! – le grito otra vez -

seto se enojo con ese trato y también jalo al rubio para si – déjelo! Me entendió!

ja y tu mocoso?... no me digas que te enamoraste de este muchacho que no sirve para nada! -

usted cállese... usted es el que no vale nada, como trata a su hijo de esa forma! -

como si me afectara tanto pendejo... – le grito tomando nuevamente a jonouchi para empujarlo al auto -

déjelo en paz! Viejo maldito! -

mierda!..Cállate, jonouchi nos vamos ahora! – lo tomo y lo arrojo al auto sin cuidado pegándole muy fuerte en las zonas que tenia las heridad -

y arranco el auto dejando a un CEO muy molesto y fuera de sí... fue cuando quiso destruir la vida de ese hombre...

llegando a la casa empujo a jonouchi a la cama para luego pegarle y decirle un millón de malas palabras hacia su hijo... este solo lloro y lloro quería desaparecer quería morir, ya no deseaba estar ahí... ya estaba aburrido...

kaiba mando a sus contactos a cerrar esa casa y que nunca mas volviera a estar en pie... quería meter a la cárcel a ese hombre katsuya... por maltrato familiar y abuso... por eso mismo el también preparándose fue a la casa a sacar a su cachorro de ese lugar para terminar el infierno que vivía aquel joven.

seto! – lloraba jonouchi – seto ayúdame... – suplicaba... su padre lo estaba golpeando muy fuerte y sintió que sus heridas de la parte trasera sé abrieron provocando sus manchas enrojecidas en el pantalón... -

eres un mal nacido!... jamás debí meterme con esa mujer! – gritaba – no sirves para nada! Nunca debiste haber nacido! – estaba apunto de pegarle cuando una mano le impide el golpe – que mier...

. ya basta! – grito seto frío como el hielo y empujando al hombre lejos de jonouchi – vamos cachorro hay que irse de aquí –

pero seto! Me siento mal... se me abrieron las heridas... de la parte trasera – justo en ese momento el hombre se para, para ir donde esos 2 y seto agarra a jonouchi por la muñeca de nuevo golpear al hombre tan fuerte, para que pudieran escapar los dos -

vamos! – dijo seto -

Ya en el auto de seto se habían puesto los cinturones de seguridad... confiado en que ya podría terminar toda aquella pesadilla pero había un problema muy grande.

cachorro estas bien? – le pregunto seto extrañado por el silencio – cachorro?... – luego lo miro... y noto que estaba todo manchado la parte de abajo con algo rojizo para darse cuenta que era sangre – jono!

Se detuvo para ver si jonouchi aun tenia vida, gracias a dios aun estaba con vida y lo único que pudo decir el rubio fue un suave y cansado "Seto"... de ahí inmediatamente partió al medico pero los mejores médicos de kaiba...

°o°o°o°o°

Se paseaba de un lado a otro, tenia miedo, miedo de perder a su amor... otro ser que no era su hermano le dio su corazón... él lo había salvado se maldijo las mil veces que no fue para ayudarlo antes... estaba desesperado tenia el pelo revuelto sus manos con un rastro de sangre de su rubio... el cachorro estaba siendo internado...

jono... sálvate... no me dejes... – suplico Seto desesperado -

cuando en una esquina vio al doctor yendo hacia Seto para comunicarle todo acerca del rubio...

señor kaiba? – llamo el doctor -

Cómo esta el? – pregunto alarmado y preocupado -

fue una suerte de que lo haya mandando antes... el podría haber muerto sabe... – kaiba se relajo un poco mas – esta en observaciones su salud aun esta muy delicada... ya que este muchacho ha sufrido mucho de maltratos... – kaiba sonrió su cachorro ya estaba bien .

puedo ir a verlo doctor? – pregunto -

claro señor kaiba... pase no mas... cualquier cosa llámeme – le dijo el doctor para luego retirarse e inmediatamente ver al CEO entrando hacia la habitación -

entrando hacia la sala... vio a un joven con cables y cosas puestas... estaba dormido pero sonreía, era tan sereno... tan calmado... fue una suerte que lo llevo a tiempo para que no muriera...

cachorro – susurro despacio que era dirigido únicamente para el rubio – gracias por no dejarme...

fue algo impresionante ver que jono de a poco abría sus ojos buscando alguien, y moviendo un poco la cabeza pudo encontrar lo que quería...

Seto... – susurro jono feliz – seto...

jonouchi? – llamo seto – despertaste cachorro... como estas? -

bien seto... te extrañe mucho... – le confeso -

yo también cachorro... no sabes cuanto – sonrió seto... como muestra de felicidad -

seto... – también sonrió – seto... tu haz sido la luz de mi vida que me saco del maldito infierno que estaba viviendo... gracias -

no tienes porque agradecer... te amo... cachorro -

- y sonrió un poco mas con extrema felicidad – yo también... seto... te amo...

Fin

Ajajajja aquí esta mi intento de fic de esta pareja

Espero que les haya gustado mucho

Un saludo enorme para todos mis queridos

Lectores!

Cuídense y dejen reviews xD

Ahora sí

Mata ne! )


End file.
